


Red-Haired Shenanigans

by Jo_Rutherford_Lee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Groping, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, aka the good kind of threesome amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Rutherford_Lee/pseuds/Jo_Rutherford_Lee
Summary: Benn wouldn't mind having you to himself, but his horny captain has other ideas. You're not complaining either way...And I suck at titles.





	Red-Haired Shenanigans

Benn has you sat up on a table while he stands in front of you, arms around each other and mouths locked. He slides his hands under your shirt and starts to stroke your skin, but then you feel another warm mouth on your neck. Benn soon notices and pulls back with a scowl.  
  
"Oh, for fuck sake..."  
  
"Room for one more?" Shanks asks beside your ear, grinning.  
  
You're not sure how he managed to sneak up behind you on the table without either of you noticing, but you can't say you're totally surprised...  
  
"No." Benn answers him.  
"Yes!" you, however, say at the same time.  
  
Benn gives you a disbelieving, slightly crestfallen look, which you can only return with a shrug.  
  
"Come on Benn, can't we all have some fun?" Shanks whines. "Don't be so greedy..."  
"Are you kidding?"  
"Guys, don't fight." you say, "You can both have me. I won't have any complaints!"  
  
Shanks perks up again and lifts his hand to your chest.  
  
"At times like this, I kinda wish I still had two hands, though..." he jokes, making you giggle a little and you reach up to ruffle his hair.  
"Classy, Captain." Benn drawls. "Real classy."  
"I don't mind!" you say, grinning.  
"I would have liked you to myself for a change, though..." Benn tells you.  
  
You suddenly feel a little guilty, torn between the two choices. You can never resist Shanks, however.  
  
"Next time, Benn." you assure him after a few seconds. "I promise."  
"Alright." he concedes with a sigh. "I'm holding you to that, though."  
"Fine by me."

\---

Kneeling between Shanks' legs, him on his back, you lower your head to his heat, already stroking it, and run your tongue along him. You savour his moans, then lift your eyes to watch his beautiful body arch beneath you.  
  
Behind you, Benn coaxes your legs apart, and when you take the head of Shanks' length into your mouth, the same part of Benn finds your already slick entrance and slips inside. Your mouth falls down Shanks at the same time Benn pushes inside you, and you moan around Shanks as Benn fills you. Benn soon lowers himself until his face is beside yours, his long hair falling around you both.  
  
"Wet your fingers and put them inside him." he suggests. "He loves it."  
  
You look up at Shanks and he gives you an enthusiastic smile, even lifting his hips a little, confirming what Benn told you.  
  
As Benn continues moving slowly inside you, you move your fingers a little further up Shanks' length so you can engulf both without your mouth leaving him. After a few moments, you decide they are wet enough and lower your hand. Shanks gasps a little when you find his tight opening and groans as you push inside. It doesn't take you long to find his sweet spot, and he moans out and writhes a little when you start rubbing. Benn seems to enjoy his captain's reactions as much as you do, throbbing harder inside you now, as Shanks also does in your mouth. You are growing close yourself, and Benn seems to sense it. His hands move around your body until you feel his fingers stroke your heated flesh. You gasp and moan around Shanks, pressing harder against his prostate. With one last cry, this pulls him to his finish and you are not far behind him. You try to focus enough to swallow him down, though your head is a little hazy as you pulse and release around Benn, who thrusts into your tightness a couple more times before he is done.  
  
After separating from each other, you go limp between the two men, your energy drained.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back in two parts like this, and I couldn't seem to find a decent way to link them up so just left it like this, fuck it.. XD  
> And I know I should be working on my BNHA stuffs, but I was missing my One Piece boys, Ok? :P


End file.
